Segway Guy
Segway Guy is the second playable character in Happy Wheels. He is one of the four original Happy Wheels characters included in the game from release, alongside Wheelchair Guy, Irresponsible Dad and Effective Shopper. Segway Guy rides a metallic-silver, spring-loaded segway, capable of jumping into the air. The pole on the segway can only face up and can't be rotated. This is why he cannot do a 360 loop level. 360 hoop levels often result in death. His attire consists of a white bicycle helmet (similar to the one worn by Irresponsible Dad), a grey business suit, accompanied by a dark red neck-tie and black shoes. Segway Guy appears to be a middle-aged businessman, possibly of the upper-class (based on the fact that he owns a segway). He is slightly fatter than the other non-obese characters. Segway Guy is often a forced character in levels where the player must immediately eject (like basketball or ragdolls) but although with the new hide veacle feature theese levels have become unpopular. .Because the segway can easily be held by small shapes, making escaping from his vehicle and crawling away easier for Segway Guy than other characters. He is also considered a very basic character with no gimmick/feature (besides jumping and reattaching to his segway). Segway Guy, Effective Shopper, the man of the Moped Couple, and Pogostick Man are the only four characters capable of reattaching to their vehicle after ejection. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Straighten Legs Up *Ctrl - Bend Legs Down *Space - Jump ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Ctrl- Bend knee 1, straighten knee 2, shift arms *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms Videos thumb|left|300px|Performing a Ninja Kick in Level Test. {C} Gallery File:Segway Guy falling.png|Segway Guy falling off the Stonehenge. File:Sw.png|The segway. File:Head!.png|The head of Segway Guy. 123v.jpg Trivia/Glitches *Segway Guy, Effective Shopper, Lawnmower Man, and Pogostick Man are the only characters capable of jumping (although the segway cannot keep its wheels out as the lawnmower can). *Segway Guy's voice is also used for Explorer Guy and was formerly used for the man of the Moped Couple and Lawnmower Man *A voice resembling Segway Guy's Voice can be heard from Irresponsible Dad's son. *When the Segway is destroyed, some users have noticed that there only seems to be one wheel that appears. Other users have said that the wheels must be connected by an axle and it would be quite foolish to ride a one-wheeled Segway. There is no known information proving how many wheels the Segway has. *Both Segway Guy and Explorer Guy have the same body weight. *Segway Guy will fall off the character selection stonehenge after about 4 minutes. *If he breaks his arms, he will eject from his segway. *He is infamous for frequently breaking his legs when he falls down a slight distance; however, if you press Ctrl or space as he is falling, his legs won't break as easily though Holding shift will make his legs break even more easily. Another way to avoid this is to eject from the segway, but attach to it again, making his legs limp. *Jets and Arrow guns can go straight through Segway Guy if he is motionless, as well as with Irresponsible Dad and Explorer Guy. *If you go fast and bump into something, his stomach goes through the segway and gets stuck. This will result in his head coming off, or him returning to his normal stance. *If you eject within a confined area (weapon throws are good examples) and hold Z and SPACE, he will repeatedly eject/grab onto the segway. *If Segway Guy's legs break, he will repeatedly run over his stubs. *If you click on his NPC in the level editor and zoom in close enough, you will notice that the inside of his torso is Wheelchair Guy's. *If Segway Guy ejects while he still has his legs, and then grabs back on to his segway, and his feet find their way back to their original spot, they may break off. *Sometimes if you break your leg or feet while still on the segway it causes hard jumping and moving. *A strange glitch can occur: If you restart a level in a few times after death, Segway Guy's helmet may become invisible. But if you hit the floor with your head with enough force, the helmet will appear and fall off his head. *It is possible to increase the speed of Segway Guy by interchanging between holding left and right in one-second intervals. *It is unknown if his helmet actually helps to protect his head from damage in any way. *The segway makes no noise when it breaks. *If your legs are not on the segway, it is harder to go backwards. *He may also be in divine intervention as the tall zombie. Category:Happy Wheels Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Medium Characters Category:Reattachable Characters Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Can Jump Category:Items Added In the Original Release